


Effortless

by iwillstayalive



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Somewhere before John went with Reed, he and Clarice talk about their effortless team dynamic. (in 1x08)





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy holidays! as always, i don't own any of this amazing characters and english is not my first language. Thank you for reading!

“Clarice”

John called her as she was exiting the vault room. She turned around and looked at him, “yeah?”

The fall into a walk together, easily, effortless, just like their team work. Which reminded him – “So just scream go and opening portals to combat?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Clarice smiled and stared at him with a teasing look, “and you just go and jump into said portals and cannonball hit someone?” she replied jokingly.

John fully smiled at that moment, laughing a little. “I guess you got me there”

She faked a gasp. “Got you there? You definitely are cannonballing into everyone so easy like it was nothing”.

John huffed. “I remember you opening portals for me to cannonball like nothing as well”

They stopped walking, staring intensely at each other’s eyes. “I guess we working together is effortless, then” Clarice whispered, not knowing why, like it was a secret of the two of them.

John replied in the same way, in that low but heavy with feeling tone.

“Yeah, it is”.


End file.
